newdirectionswonderyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistletoe (Episode)
This is the eleventh episode in the first season of The Wonder Years. Plot Lana is standing at her locker when she looked over at her girlfriend, Kayla, happily humming Christmas songs. Yes its Christmas time. Everyone is so excited especially Kayla because it’s our first Christmas together. Lana turns around to find Amelia standing there holding a branch of mistletoe over her head. Oh god no. Why did she have to do that? “What is your game?” Lana asks. Amelia just stands there and says nothing. Lana rolls her eyes. Amelia grabs Lana kisses her. “Excuse me! Unhand my girlfriend,” Kayla says as she walks up. Yes! My loving savior! She is kinda sexy when she is jealous. She has that look. I knew I shouldn’t have kissed Amelia. '' “It was meaningless to me, Love,” Lana says as Amelia walks away smiling. Kayla just looks at her. Lana pulls Kayla to her and kisses her slowly and with all the emotions she has for Kayla. “Get a room,” says Devlin with Abigail. “I will meet you in the choir room,” Lana says. Lana watches the three of them walk off. She turns to head to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. She stands on the stage. “''Hang all the mistletoe. I’m gonna get to know you better this Christmas. And as we trim the tree. How much fun it’s gonna be together this Christmas?The fireside is blazing bright (whoa). We're caroling through the night (whoa). And this Christmas will be. A very special Christmas for me (whoa).” '' Lana looks out at the empty seats before continuing. “''Presents and cards are here. My world is filled with cheer and you. This Christmas. And as I look around. Your eyes outshine the town, they do. This Christmas. Yeah yeah yeah yeah. Merry Christmas, oh yeah. Gonna have a merry Christmas, oh yeah, oh oh. Merry Christmas, oh it will be. Oh, a very very very special Christmas. A very special Christmas (this Christmas). Alright now, right now, yeah oh. It will be now, oh (this Christmas). Oh, this will be, this will be, baby. A very special. Have a merry merry Christmas (hey yeah). And a happy new year. Oh hey, alright, yeah yeah yeah. Merry Christmas. This Christmas. Oh this will be, this will be, baby.” Lana heard clapping behind her. She turns around to see Sofia standing there. “That was very beautiful,” Sofia says. “What are you doing here,” asks Lana. Lana just looks at Sofia. “What’s wrong?” Lana asks as she rushes to Sofia. Neither one of them notice Damon was hiding behind the curtain. “I tried too hard with Sera and we broke up,” sobs Sofia. Lana did something that surprised her and Sofia. She kissed Sofia like she used to. And Sofia kissed her back. Damon narrowed his eyes in thought of his evil plan. ---- Mr. Shue was pacing the choir room as the New Directions waited for Lana to show up. “Well we are waiting for Lana we, Rucker and me, would like to sing a song to our ladies,” says Devlin. Rucker starts, “''It’s the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow. But I'mma be under the mistletoe.”'' Devlin,” I don’t want to miss out on the holiday. But I can’t stop staring at your face. I should be playing in the winter snow. But I’mma be under the mistletoe.” Both,"Eh, love, the wise men followed the star. The way I follow my heart. And it led me to a miracle. Eh love, don't you buy me nothing. I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips. That's a very, merry Christmas.” “It’s the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow. But I'mma be under the mistletoe.” “I don’t want to miss out on the holiday. But I can’t stop staring at your face. I should be playing in the winter snow. But I’mma be under the mistletoe.” '' ''“Kiss me underneath the mistletoe. Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh. Oh, oh ,ohhh. Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh. Oh, oh ,ohhh.” Everyone clapped as Abigail and Michelle go to their boyfriends and kiss them as they each stood under a branch of mistletoe. There is clapping coming from behind them. “Oh how nice. That was not beautiful,” Damon says from the door. “What do you want, Damon,” Kayla says as she gets up. “You should know. So where is your girlfriend, Kayla,” Damon asks. Kayla shuts up. “Yeah that’s what I thought. I’m just looking for Sofia. I thought maybe Lana would know,” states Damon. Everyone looks at Kayla. “I guess neither one of them is here. By the way The Fusion Breakers challenge the New Directions to a friendly snow ball war after school,” Damon says before walking out. “Don’t listen to him, Kayla,” said Rose,” Mr. Shue can I sing a song?” Mr. Shue nods. “''I ain't talkin' just to tease. People like you, you don't grow on dreams. Look at you, that's what it's gonna be. Have everything I need. Around my soul book Christmas tree. Merry Christmas, happy New Year. I love you, have good cheer. I love you, good God. Got my baby, my precious love. Happiness, good God, I got plenty of. Would you believe I got peace of mind. And I'll be groovin' at Christmas time. Soulful Christmas like a sweet melody. I'm a lucky you so and so. The bells gonna ring for me. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. All good cheer, there's one more thing. You've been so nice to me down through the years. And I'll always remember you, well, I'll never forget.”'' Mr. Shue claps as he says, “Everyone have a great Christmas.” ---- The New Directions meet up with the Fusion Breakers outside for the snowball fight. Lana and Sofia were still missing as they discussed the terms of the fight. Sera is the first one to throw the first snowball aimed at Kayla but no one saw Lana appear so the snowball hit her in the said of the head but it wasn’t until it hit her that they knew there was a rock in it. Lana raised her had to her head and found that she was bleeding. “Jesus what is your problem,” asks Stefano. Sofia finally appears. “What’s going on,” asks Sofia. “Your psycho ex-girlfriend tried to take out my girlfriend with a rock,” Lana hissed as Kayla checked out her head. Amelia notices the look Lana and Sofia share. The Fusion Breakers back away and allow the New Directions to leave. ---- Devlin, Kayla and Lana were sitting in Kayla’s room. “What’s wrong, Dev?” asks Kayla. Kayla looks at Lana, who shrugs. “Can I explain in song?” asks Devlin. Both Kayla and Lana nod. “''It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line. Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood. Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously. Pacing 'round like little boys do. And in his hands he held a pair of shoes. His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe. And when it came his time to pay. I couldn't believe what I heard him say. Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while. And I know these shoes would make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight.”'' Devlin sits in-between Kayla and Lana. “He counted pennies for what seemed like years. Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here". He searched his pockets frantically . Then he turned and he looked at me. He said Mama made Christmas good at our house. Though most years she just did without. Tell me Sir, what am I going to do, Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes. So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out. I'll never forget the look on his face when he said. Mama's gonna look so great. Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while. And I know these shoes would make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight.” Kayla pulls Devlin into a hug. “Let go of him. We have to go get ready for Dom’s Christmas Eve party,” laughs Lana before kissing Kayla goodbye. ---- Devlin was lying on Lana’s bed as she was in the bathroom getting ready for the party. “Can I tell you something Lala,” asks Devlin. Lana pokes her head out of her bathroom to nod. “I think Stefano might like me,” states Devlin. “And that’s a problem how? I thought you liked him too,” Lana says from the bathroom. “I’m dating Abby and he is dating Blake,” Devlin says as he looked at the ceiling. “Here is what you do. If he is under the mistletoe give him a big ole kiss,” Lana says from the bathroom again. “Hardy har har,” replies Devlin. Lana comes out of the bathroom. “On a serious note I need to talk to you about something,” Lana says sadly. “Is it about Kayla,” asks Devlin. “No but it could hurt her,” replies Lana. “What did you do,” asks Devlin seriously. “I kissed Sofia. She and Sera broke up and it just happened,” says Lana. Devlin just shakes his head. ---- Everyone was at the party including the Fusion Breakers. Nick was singing. “''Shake up the happiness. Wake up the happiness. Shake up the happiness. It's Christmas time.'' There was a story that I was told. And I want to tell the world before I get too old. And don't remember it, so let's December it. And reassemble it, oh yeah. Once upon a time in a town like this. A little girl made a great big wish. To fill the world full of happiness. And be on Santa's magic list.” Dom gasps beside Lana causing her to look up to see Kayla kissing Damon. She watches as Damon leads Kayla out the room. ”'' Shake it up, shake up the happiness. Wake it up, wake up the happiness. Come on all, it's Christmas time. Shake it up, shake up the happiness. Wake it up, wake up the happiness. Come on all, it's Christmas time. Ho, ho, ho, Ho, ho, ho, It's Christmas time.” Devlin looks over and sees Stefano standing under the mistletoe. Should I take Lana’s advice? What do I have to lose? Devlin heads over to Stefano and kisses him. “I know you're out there. I hear your reindeer. I see the snow wear. Your boots have been. I'm gonna show them. So they will know then. Then love will grow in. They believe again. Shake it up (shake it up), shake up the happiness. Wake it up, wake up the happiness. Come on all, it's Christmas time. Shake it up, shake up the happiness. Wake it up, wake up the happiness. Come on all, it's Christmas time. Ho, ho, ho,Ho, ho, ho, It's Christmas time.” Lana reaches the guest room where Damon and Kayla went into and through the cracked door she couldn’t believe what she saw. She backed up and heads back down stairs to see Blake taking swing at Devlin. Devlin takes a swing at Blake and his hit actually connected with Blake’s cheek. Everyone was yelling. Lana and Dom were holding Devlin as Stefano was positioned in between Blake and Devlin. Brandon and Amelia push Blake out the house. Dom and Lana let go Devlin as Damon and Kayla reappear. Sofia sees them and shakes her head. Category:Episode Category:Upcoming Episode